


Halloween Eve

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: 100 tales challenge, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, prompt: orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan is throwing a party he hopes will overshadow the following evening's entertainment being hosted by Victoria. He may have got a little carried away with the orange theme however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Eve

"What do you think?" Nolan spread his arms and Emily took in his clothes and surroundings.

"There's a lot of orange."

Nolan rolled his eyes. "It's Halloween Eve," he said, moving to adjust the trailing stem on a fake pumpkin centrepiece. Food and drink was piled up on three tables and the apricot tablecloths were almost completely hidden by the added glasses, plates, and decorations. "Or _All Hallow's Eve_ , Eve, if you prefer" he added.

It was a genius idea, meant to overshadow Victoria's Halloween costume party. Hopefully everyone would be too hungover or partied out to go to the Grayson manor affair tomorrow, or at least would have to admit that Nolan's party had been much more fun.

"I'm not wearing an orange dress," Emily said. She was currently wearing red, and Nolan loved her in red, but this was important to him.

Nolan sighed dramatically. "You look good in anything, Ems. You can pull off orange."

"I don't own anything orange."

"Liar, liar, that tangerine, honey, and cinnamon skirt in the back of your closet will look on fire. Especially when paired with that new blouse you got last week."

Emily blinked. "Have you been going through my closet?"

Nolan shrugged. "Punch?" He held out a glass of orange liquid.

Emily gave in. "I'll go home and change."

Nolan took a sip of the punch, expecting papaya. He was sadly disappointed. He pulled a face, and grabbed a carrot coloured napkin to dab at his lips. Maybe, just maybe, he'd got a little carried away.


End file.
